Cousin of a god?
by Chibbycookie
Summary: Sutefu is a determined girl who wants to beat her cousin. But when she promises a friend to investigate a string of murders, will she find that the only way to beat the enemy is to befrend it? -deathnote oc story
1. chp 1: a Strong Debate

**All right everyone! This is my first story! Enjoy! I DON'T own death note *duh* but I DO own Sutefu-chan! Again, enjoy!**

Sutefu sighed as she looked over her computer screen. She had just finished her long, 56-page, 15,400 word essay about why "Kira" shouldn't be called a god. She had to do it for her debate class, which she was currently receiving a 110.4% in. She had always felt the need to strive for the extra 1% to beat her cousin/rival. Ever since the age of 5, when he taught her how to play chess, he became her rival. Now, its her life goal to beat her cousin at anything she can. '_Yes, this will do it. This debate that I typed that, if its good enough, I will read to the press. Yah, this is enough to impress Light-kun'_

She smiled contently and saved the essay to her flash drive, then exited out her Word Doc and opened her browser. She typed, her fingers hitting the keyboard like tiny sparks of lightning, the name of a kira forums sight she belonged to. She knew most of the people, mainly teenagers, from other sites she frequented.

Sut3f: Hey guys'sigh*. What are you debating today?

!23x: How Kira kills….

J3mm4: Yah…I think he uses bio warfare

Sut3f: Not likely….too many people in too short a time

^*!i!2isGod is logged on^

!i!2isGod: Hi! I did some research and look what I found

**^# Click Here For Link#^**

Sutefu sighed and clicked the link. A gothic-style site showed up showing some sort of legend. **" Shinigamis-all-powerful gods of death"** She chuckled. _'they actually think he's a god of death….' _She laughed to herself and clicked back in.

Sut3f: wow….. Shinigami?

J3mm4: yah that is a stretch there Ki-chan

!i!2isGod: ok ok for the record I was sent the link in another forum

sut3f: whatev I'm out…ttyl

She logged off and shut down the computer. _Well…I guess I need sleep…I do have a debate tomorrow!" _ She smiled and laid down on her bed. '_Goodnight….sleep tight' _She hummed that little lullaby to herself as she fell asleep.

**THANKS FOR READING! Rate and comment por favor! ARIGATO! I'll post more later!**


	2. chp 2: a Perfect day

**HEY! ALL RIGHT! SECOND CHAPPY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Sutefu woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm on her phone blaring one of her favorite songs, Higo-sai by Hatsune Miku. She hit the snooze and rolled over. She then remembered that she had to do the debate, and she shot out of bed. She brushed her hair, laughing as she thought of a stupid commercial. She put on her school uniform, which looked similar to a sailor suit, and then grabbed her flash drive. She rushed to grab her backpack and a small breakfast, and as quick as she was ready, she was out the door. School was a breeze. She passed her English test, Aced her history quiz, and she blew her debate teacher away with her debate, where she gave a perfect opinion of both sides. Her day was going nearly perfect! Except for the fact that she almost burnt her crepe, not to mention her hand, during cooking class. But other than that, she was having a perfect day. She decided to walk home because it was a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was perfect.

She pulled out her iPod and popped in her headphones. She hit shuffle, and her favorite song came on. She smiled as she danced. She didn't care if people saw her like that. She was the type of person who didn't let most people get to her. She was happier when she realized no one was around, and she felt freer to do what she wanted.

She smiled when she got home. "Mommy, daddy, I'm home!" She entered the living room and saw her mom crying on her dad's sholder. "Mommy? What's wrong?" she instantly hugged her. "Honey," her dad started, "you know Mr. and Mrs. Bara?" Sutefu nodded. " Mika's mom and dad? Yah, why, did something happen?" Her mom rolled into more sobs. "Honey….t-they died….t-the coroners report said it was a heart attack." Her eyes widened and she ran to her room. _H-heart attack? L-like the criminals killed by Kira? N-no i-it's a coincidence…..Kira wouldn't kill the innocent….r-right?_

**Hope you enjoyed! I think that ruined her perfect day XDDD**

**Btw sorry its so short **


End file.
